SOTEK: Burning Ambitions and Flaming Compassions
by Darkraptor20
Summary: The Elemental Knights have made the first move: retrieve a relic that could lead anyone back to their old base. As Pyramia tries to accomplish her mission, Ninetales has another one: know more about his origins.
1. Eureka! A Scroll is found!

**All Dogs go to Heaven:**

**Strike of the Elemental Knights**

**BURNING AMBITIONS AND FLAMING COMPASSIONS**

By: Darkraptor20 and Ninetalesuk

**Unknown Tomb**

Within the middle of Egypt's vast desert, an archeological crew were digging and finding rare artifacts believed to be older than the very first pyramids of Egypt. Inside a tent, a white, long haired man and a young woman were dusting off various relics from the tomb.

"Pegasus," the woman said, dusting off an aqua colored tablet, "If my hunch is correct, this tablet could be as old as the Great Pyramids themselves! Look! These carvings are like-"

"Duel Monsters!" said Pegasus, excitedly looking at the tablet, "I knew it!"

"Just then, a robed man runs inside, holding a chest. "Mr. Pegasus sir!"

"Yes?" asked Pegasus as the woman grabs the chest.

"Oh my!", she said as she studied the chest, "These hieroglyphics... there not Egyptian!"

"I say, it has happened again! This ancient chest is from Atlantis, another ancient city connected with Duel Monsters!"

"Really?!" said the woman excitedly, but she accidentally drops the chest, opening it, and dropping a yellowing scroll, "What's this?" Gently picking up and placing the scroll on the table, she unravels it, where it has hieroglyphs and a map of two areas.

Pegasus looked at the map, astonished, "This can't be! It looks like Atlantis had another part of its city!"

"Mr Pegasus?"

"Oh, this is amazing! The City of Atlantis was split in two, one of which was ruled by a different king!"

"R...Reallly?!"

"Oh, this is too astounding!"

"Mr. Pegasus! We should get down to translating these hieroglyphs at once!"

"Right!" said Pegasus, but then, he looks at the other artifacts and relics. "Wait! I can't leave this place, not just yet"

"But, the scroll!"

Pegasus smiles as he rolls the scroll up gently, "Isabel, take this to a dear friend of mine who lives near here, Professor Birch of Littleroot Town".

"Isn't that in Hoenn?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, its just... I don't want to leave you in the dark. What if we make an Important discovery of Atlantis' sister city?"

"Don't worry about that. Kimo!"

"Yes, sir?" replied the robed man.

"Take Miss Orchid to the helicopter and tell the pilot 'Littleroot Town, Hoenn'".

"Yes, sir!"

After Kimo saw to Isabel Orchid's departure, he quickly went to another tent, where he quickly scribbled down onto a sheet of paper. Rolling it up, he summoned a Fearow from his Pokeballs. He put the scroll in a container, the Elemental Mark on it, and attached it to the Fearow.

"Go to Ultimate! He must know about this!" With that, he sends his Fearow away.

**Littleroot Town**

Professor Birch was in the field by his lab, studying some Zigzaggoons getting along with some Poochyenas. As he wrote down in his journal, a helicopter bearing the words _Industrial Illusions_ landed near his lab, scaring away the Pokemon.

"What on…?" he sees the insignia, "Pegasus?"

The doors of the helicopter open, but only a woman, dressed in archeological clothing, stepped out.

"Hello! Are you by chance Professor Birch?" shouted the woman over the sound of the propellers.

"That's right"

"My name's Isabel Orchid," she said, shaking Birch's hand, "I was sent by Maximillion Pegasus to help me uncover this!" She shows the scroll in her hands.

"What is it?"

"It may be the map to uncover another city that is similar to Atlantis: a sister City!"

"I see".

"Is there anyway of translating it?"

"Hmm, we shall see".

**Littleroot Town: Birch Lab**

Birch carefully placed the scroll in a chamber, where it was being scanned by infrared lights. Isabel watched as he went to a computer, where it began to analyze it.

"Anything?" asked Isabel, watching the computer show the image of the scroll.

"Hmm," said Birch as he looks at the screen, "By the looks of it, the computer was able to translate the first part. It says that Atlantis had a sister city, hidden underneath the waters, in an active volcano. The place was also known as training grounds".

"Training grounds?"

"Doesn't say more. Just give the computer more time for its complete analysis".

"Or none at all," replied a voice.

Birch and Isabel turn around as an Arcanine slowly walked into the room, grinning.

"An Arcanine?!" said Isabel, shocked, "Since when can they talk?!"

Just before Arcanine can answer, a red haired woman pushes him aside. "LADIES FIRST, YOU IDIOT!!"

"You're a girl?" asked Arcanine.

"Glad you noticed!" said Pyramia, hitting Arcanine on the head. She then turns to Birch, "Now, be so kind and hand over the Scroll of Atlantis-Haven!"

"Never," said Birch as he and Isabel slowly backed away.

Pyra sighed as she held out her Sais and pointed them to Birch, "Wrong answer! Now, one more time... HAND OVER THE SCROLL!"

"Actually, how about you two freeze?"

"Why?" said Arcanine before a bluish outline appeared on him and Pyramia. "Hey! I can't move!"

"What did you do to them?" asked Isabel as both Pyramia and Arcanine tried to move.

"Simple. Alakazam," replied Birch.

"WHAT?!" said Pyramia as Alakazam came in, his eyes glowing blue.

"Alakazam is one of the strong Psychic Pokemon known to exist, but he can help us to learn about these two".

"Just who are you anyways? And what do you know about the Scroll?" asked Isabel.

"It's none of your business!" spat Pyramia.

"Miss Orchid, allow me. Alakazam, if you may, use Psychic to control either one of their minds and make him or her tell us about their identity".

"Heh, a small flaw in that plan," smiled Pyramia as she closed her eyes, her body being covered in steam.

"What flaw?"

"Flame Burst!" shouted Pyramia as the steam burst into flames, knocking down Birch, Isabel, and Alakazam, along with any nearby equipment and tools. "Never try to take on an Elemental Knight!" Pyramia approached the machine, the scroll still inside.

"No!" said Isabel, getting up and stepping in front of Pyramia and the Scroll.

"Step aside girl!" threatened Pyramia, lifting one of her Sais. "You don't want to mess with me, especially since you're just a mortal!"

"I can't allow you to have this scroll!"

Pyramia laughed. "Oh, and are you going to stop me-GAH!"

A Shadow Ball hits Pyramia's side and knocks her down.

"Good work, Alakazam!" said Birch as he tries to open the machine.

"NO!" said Pyramia as she fired flames.

"Alakazam, Protect!"

"A La KAZAM!" shouted Alakazam as a green barrier protected them from the flames.

"Arcanine, use Bite!" shouted Pyramia.

"Yes, Mistress!" shouted Arcanine as he bites Alakazam when its guard was down.

"No! Alakazam!" said Birch.

"Birch, look out!" shouted Isabel as Pyramia swatted Birch to the side.

"Now, for the Scroll!" she said as she melted the glass and grabbed the scroll.

"Stop!" shouted Isabel as she tried stopping Pyramia, but got swept aside.

"Never mess with the Elemental Knights!" laughed Pyramia as she held the scroll.

"Alakazam, use Shadow Ball on the Scroll!" shouted Birch.

Alakazam got loose from Arcanine's Bite and fired a black ball towards Pyramia's hand, hitting the scroll.

"GAH!" shouted Pyramia as she retracted her hand, the scroll destroyed.

"The scroll!" shouted Isabel, "What am I going to tell Mr. Pegasus now?"

"Well, at least our mission's done!" said Pyramia. "Arcanine, let's go!"

She hops onto Arcanine as they both sped out of the lab and into the forest, disappearing. As Isabel looks at the destroyed scroll, Birch smiled as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. The scan was completed before she tried to take it, copied and translated".

"Really?" Isabel's eyes began to light up.

Birch walks to his computer and begins to type on it, "In order to be safe, I've made two copies on separate disks... HUH?!"

"What is it?"

"One of the disks has gone missing!" exclaimed Birch as he tries to find the second disk.

"But how?!"

"Never mind that now. Listen, both disks contained full files, so we better do our research on the last file and find out what they're planning!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Backdraft! The Lab's Destruction!

**BACKDRAFT! THE LAB'S DESTRUCTION!**

**Hoenn Region: Forest**

Pyramia and Arcanine slowed down into a clearing, where the forest stretched for miles as she saw Pokemon running around the area. She sighed as she turned towards Arcanine. Arcanine looked at her and backed up a bit.

"I should have trained you more mentally, Arcanine, right?" asked Pyra as she approached her partner. Arcanine just looked at her with a confused look on his face. "So, Arcanine, tell me, what is it that you like about me?"

"Um…Is this a trick question?"

Pyramia's left eye twitched. "Say again?"

"I mean… Um… your beauty?"

"Uh…huh… That all?"

"And… Um… your cruelty?"

"Right…" Pyramia's left hand became engulfed in blue flames. "I really hate to do this to you, Arcanine".

Arcanine, moving and whimpering behind a boulder, nervously opened his mouth, "Wh-what... mo-move is... th-that?"

Pyra quickly grabs Arcanine by his mane, "I can shove my hand into your head and burn away your mind, leaving a mindless puppet for me to remodel to think all the things that isn't NEGATIVE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!"

"Say goodbye in 3... 2... 1..." She counted as something fell from the struggling Pokemon. Picking it up, she let's go of the Pokemon. "What's this? A disk?" Chris. Ortega: Arcanine: Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Must've picked it up when we were fighting that Alakazam".

"Hmm…" hummed Pyramia as she snaps her fingers and brings up a laptop from flames and loaded the disk, "Ah, how technology is wonderful!"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I wasn't going to kill you, I was gonna make myself a much more nicer and loyal Pokemon".

"Um... Okay".

Pyra gasped as she read her screen. "No! This data…" She smashes her laptop onto the ground as it burst into flames, "It contains the translated scroll!"

"Really? What's it say?"

"I'll tell you about it later, first, we must find Hydrotide. He'll be at the meeting point".

"Good. Hopefully, he'll train you better... Uh…"

Pyramia held her blue, flaming fist at Arcanine's nose, "Any last words?"

"Well, I did wanted to start off with a better life".

Pyramia grunted as she hops onto Arcanine, tells him where to go, and speeds off towards the rendezvous point.

**Hoenn: Unknown Location**

Arcanine sped from the forest into the mountains, where Pyramia pointed towards a cave opening. As they entered, they see Blastoise and Hydronix, sipping tea.

"You're late, Pyra," said Hydronix as he put his cup away.

"Sorry, but I've spent 30 minutes doing something to my Arcanine," she responded.

"Don't tell me," said Blastoise, "You rewrote his mind!?"

"Pyra, my dear," said Hydronix, approaching the Arcanine, "Do you believe rewriting a Pokemon's mind would make them stronger? Obedient, yes, but strength, no".

"At least he's much nicer, right Arcanine?" said Pyramia.

"Of course, Mistress!" replied Arcanine with a smile.

"You completed your mission then, Pyra?" asked Hydronix.

"Yes, but unfortunately…" Pyramia explains to the elder Knight about the computer, the battle, and the disk.

"I see," Hydronix stroked his whiskers as he turns to her, "Pyra, you better make sure that the professor doesn't have a back up copy, and then, I'll meet you in the Atlantis Haven. You do know where to find it, right?

"Yes".

"Good. Come, Blastoise. Atlantis Haven awaits!" Hydronix looks at Pyra as he disappears within a whirlpool. "Be sure to eliminate all traces of it!"

"Understood, you old cod!". Pyra jumps onto Arcanine as she holds out a Dark Ring, "Let's go, Arcanine. Let's make sure our 'Plan B' will obey this time".

Ninetalesuk .: Pyra: Remind me... who was our 'Plan B' again?

She laughs as Arcanine races off into the forests of Hoenn again.

**Littleroot Town: Birch Laboratory**

Professor Birch was busy on his computer, while Isabel was on the phone.

"Yes. Yes, we… I mean he… No. I… Understood". Isabel sighed as she hung up. "Mr. Pegasus isn't too thrilled about the scroll being destroyed, but at least he's glad that we're both okay".

"Done!" said Birch, wiping his forehead. "I've sent copies to Pegasus and other Pokemon Professors".

Isabel went towards the computer, "Really? What does the translation say?"

"It says: When Atlantis was created, other nations were envious of its paradise. In order to keep it safe, Ironheart created the Atlantis Haven, located underwater, almost fifty miles away and almost a half mile deep...

"It also states that it was a second Atlantis, holding a vast community of Warriors. When Atlantis was in trouble, the Haven sends its finest warriors to help out. These warriors were trained in the art of the... Elements".

"Is it the Elemental Knights?"

"Possibly, but there's no more information, just says how to get there. Hmm, if I put our map over this one," he types in and, "There! Just fifty miles away from…"types on computer and a close up shows, "Duel Academy Island".

"The place made by Kaiba!"

"Yes! Kaiba didn't know since this place was underwater! We have to tell Pegasus about this!"

"I knew it! There was a backup file," sang a voice. Birch and Isabel look back as Pyramia stood there, her Sais by her side.

"What?! She's back?!"

"Yes! Now then," she begins to spin her Sais as they become engulfed into flames, "FIRE ROSE!" She throws flaming Sais towards Birch's machine, destroying it.

"NO!!" shouted Birch as his machine caught fire.

"What have you done?!" yelled Isabel.

"Fixing things," laughed Pyramia as she readied her Sais again, "And now…" she jerked as her body became frozen, "WHY HAVE I FROZEN AGAIN?!"

Arcanine growled as he saw Alakazam, his spoons held in front of them. Pyramia laughed as she pointed her Sais towards the ceiling.

"No use!" she shouted, "I grew immune to this Psychic prison! Flame Bullets!!" She fires mini fireballs from the tips of her Sais, hitting the ceiling, causing debris to crumble down.

"Alakazam, Teleport the debris!" shouted Birch.

"ALA-KAZAM!!" yelled Alakazam as he swings his arm, causing the debris to disappear.

"Nice," said Pyramia, freed from her Psychic imprisonment, holding her Sais up again, "Teaching Alakazam to do so many things. Flame Bullets!!

Alakazam dodged the incoming fireballs as it hit more machinery behind him.

"Careful!" said Birch, "These machines are very important!"

"Tough!" shouted Pyramia as she approached Birch. Alakazam stood in front of her, but she snapped her fingers as Arcanine tackled him.

"What is your purpose?!" asked Isabel, standing in front of Pyramia.

"That is none of your concern!" Pyramia lifted her Sais and blasted more of the equipment away, causing sparks and a fire. "I guess that should do, unless you have more?"

"Alakazam!" shouted Birch, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Alakazam blasted Arcanine off with Shadow Ball, then launched it again at Pyramia, who swatted it away like nothing.

"Enough!" shouted Pyramia as she blasts Alakazam with her flames. She then approached Arcanine and hopped on. "Well, it's been nice meeting you. Arcanine, use Overheat!"

Arcanine fired its Overheat. Its intense flames heading straight for Birch, Isabel, and Alakazam. Alakazam quickly used Protect to create a green barrier, shielding himself, Birch and Isabel.

"What are you people?" shouted Isabel.

"We are the Elemental Knights!" shouted Pyramia, "That's all you need to know! Arcanine, Extremespeed!" A blur of speed and Arcanine was gone with Pyramia.

Alakazam lowered his shield as Birch looked around his lab, mostly everything was destroyed. "Who was she?"

"The Knight of Fire," replied a voice.

Birch and Isabel turn to see a young man, around mid-twenty and having a large brown coat and a device on his left arm, leaning against the lab wall, looking at the debris. "Name's Whyte, Sir Conan Whyte".

"England's Pokemon Champion?" excitedly said Birch.

"Yes," said Whyte as he points to another person in his twenties, but wearing a black and red blazer jacket and cap, "And this is-"

"Chris?" interrupted Isabel as she saw the man.

"Isabel?" answered the man.

"You know one another?" asked Whyte.

"She's my sister," said Chris as he looked around the area, "Sir, it looks like we missed her".

"Great!" said Whyte.

"She's brainwashed her Arcanine into a more serious, loyal Pokemon," said Birch, "I noticed it acted different the second time they came".

"We know. They've been doing it for centuries".

"What?!"

"Those Knights have existed since the Era of the Great Pharaohs, or even before. We don't have much information since most of the books about them were destroyed by them".

"Just what have they been up to?"

"No idea so far, but we've been trying to stop them for a while, but to no avail".

'Whyte, what about the Knight of Fire?" asked Chris.

"Oh her!" said Birch as he pulled out a CD, "She thought she has gotten rid of the data of the scroll, but she's wrong"

"Scroll?" asked Whyte.

"The Scroll of Atlantis Haven! It's more like a map and directions on where to find it".

"Tell us about what you found out about it".

"Very well," Birch looked around as he saw sparks coming out of the broken machinery. "Um, do you have a laptop?"

Birch showed Whyte and Chris about the map and the location and the original purpose of the Elemental Knights. Whyte typed and saved a copy of them map onto his computer.

"So this is where the Haven is located at?" said Whyte, looking at the virtual Atlas.

"Yes," confirmed Birch.

"By the looks of it," said Chris as he traces it with his finger, "Its only southwest from Duel Academy. You think the Knights are going there?"

"We don't know," said Whyte, "All we know is that we have to stop her at all cost. We need to bring down the knights before... they do it again!"

"Do what?" asked Isabel.

"A few years ago, the Knights sent their followers, called Squires, to look for a certain Vulpix. If anyone or anything got in their way... They were to be eliminated. There were reports of them, killing any Pokemon who has given birth to Vulpix pups".

Chris. Ortega: Whyte: More like slaughtered

"Why?!" asked Isabel, her eyes full of tears, "Why would they do such a heartless thing?"

"From what little information we obtained, they're looking for the Master Key to the ultimate gem, The Rainbow Emerald".

"The Rainbow Emerald? And how many have they killed?"

"Hundreds," shuddered Whyte.

"How many Vulpix pups did they captured?"

"Around a hundred, but... they weren't it. We discovered their bodies, slaughtered, inside a cave in Mt. Coronet".

"Those... those... Monsters. E...Every Vulpix pup?"

Whyte nodded sadly, "Except, they were all Ninetales. The Master Key is a White Ninetales with blue tips".

"Those monsters. Just what are they planning when they get the Rainbow Emerald?"

"I only a hunch, but right now, we need to stop Pyramia, the Knight of Fire".

"I wish you luck," said Birch, "And avange the Pokemon that the Knights have killed".

"Thanks, Darkraptor, let's go!"

"Darkraptor?" asked Isabel, looking at her brother.

"It's my nickname!" said Chris, aka Darkraptor, as he left the room, "I'll get the Skarmory!"

"I better report to Pegasus about this," said Isabel as she left too.

"Good luck," said Birch as he says farewell to his friends, leaving him with the mess. Birch sighed as he looks at Alakazam. "Come on, we better get to work".

"Ala!" said Alakazam in agreement.


	3. Enter Lucario!

**ENTER LUCARIO, PYRAMIA'S NEW RECRUIT!**

**Unknown Location**

Pyramia and Arcanine were still running through the woods, as they began heading towards the mountainous areas. Arcanine began to scale them until Pyramia stopped him.

"Let's rest, Arcanine," she said. Arcanine entered a cave as Pyramia went off his back. "We've done a good job, haven't we?"

"Yes, Mistress!" replied Arcanine, opening his mouth as water came down by drips from the cave's stalactites.

"Tell me, Arcanine, do you have any regrets for being my partner?"

"No, Mistress! I am happy to serve you!"

"Uh-huh. Is that the truth, or just your hypnosis self?"

"Um…" Before Arcanine can say anything, he sniffs something in the air. "Mistress, I smell… UGH!"

As Arcanine holds his nose, Pyramia sniffs the air as well, and smells a familiar smell.

"Sulfur… along with ash, but not any kind of ash. Volcanic-made ash!"

"I know, but that smell…"

"Get over it!" She looks down and sees more ash on the ground, and outside. "This is fresh, made about a few hours ago, but…" Pyramia looks at the surrounding mountains, "I sense no volcanoes here, active or otherwise"

"Then why the ash?"

Pyramia pondered for the moment, until she grinned, "Of course! Arcanine, let's go! We're following the ash!"

"Do we have to?"

Pyramia slaps Arcanine on the back of his head. "Yes!" As Arcanine began to run in the direction of the ash, Pyramia chuckled. "Only one explanation for this ash: Groudon!"

"The Legendary Continent Pokemon?!" said Arcanine as he enters a valley, where a path of a burnt clearing was seen.

"Yes, and when we find it, I'll take it and control it!"

As Pyramia chuckled, Arcanine entered the valley. The trees were so near each other, it was hard for a big Pokemon to maneuver without getting stuck. Pyramia got off Arcanine as she burnt the trees away.

"Why didn't you take the clearing?" Pyramia asked, her eyes glowing red.

"Sorry!" said Arcanine, "It's just that, I'm still thirsty and I smelled water nearby".

Pyramia growled as Arcanine approached a fresh water basin, but someone was already there, drinking from it. Pyramia and Arcanine approached and saw that it was a black and blue, canine-like Pokemon, spikes were on top of its paws. Pyramia grinned as she saw the Pokemon.

"Well, well. It's my lucky day. First, a Groudon, now…" Pyramia takes out a black ring from her robes and tosses it. The Dark Ring latched itself to the Pokemon, making it twitch as the Ring's effects began. "A Lucario is mine!"

"Lucario?!" said Arcanine, "What's it doing here in Hoenn?!"

"Must have been released from his trainer".

"And they call you Knights bad. Humans".

"Heh. Their loss is my game. Lucario, you're mine!"

Pyramia throws a Dark Ring, which attached itself around the surprised Lucario's neck, wiping all his thoughts and making his mind under her control.

"Nice toss," said Arcanine, watching as Lucario's eyes began to glow bright red.

"Come to me, Lucario!" commanded Pyramia as the Lucario approached them. "I may be a Fire Knight, but my heart is cold!"

"Now, what about Groudon?" asked Arcanine.

"We'll search for him later". Pyramia picks her new servant up onto Arcanine as she sits on him as well, "Now, take us to a nearby cave".

"At your command, Mistress".

Arcanine uses Extremespeed and rushes off, finding a suitable cave to be in while Pyramia looked at Lucario and chuckled. Moments later, they find one, with Groudon's scent still fresh. As Arcanine entered the cave, Pyramia and Lucario jump off him. Pyramia strokes Lucario's head.

"You want follow my commands, don't you?"

"Yes, my Mistress," replied Lucario.

"Excellent!" chuckled Pyramia, making the whole cave echo.

"Um, Mistress," said Arcanine, "I don't want to bother you, but what about going after Groudon?"

"First, I need to make sure that my last Dark Ring would be strong enough against a powerful Legendary Pokemon".

"How?"

"Simple". Without warning, she tosses the Dark Ring onto Arcanine's ankle, causing him to be under its control. "By testing it on you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Royals and Reindeer

**ROYALS AND REINDEER: THE ROYAL KNIGHTS HAVE ARRIVED!**

**Unknown Location**

Within a darken chamber, silhouettes were seen entering the area.

"Silent Knight," sang one of the silhouettes.

"Not funny, Dynasmon," replied another.

"Order! Order!" roared a third.

"A burger and some chips please," snorted a fourth in reply.

"Not that kind of Order!"

"Somebody get the lights on!"

"I got it!" shouted Dynasmon as footsteps, followed by a crash, was heard. "Ow!"

"He's got it all right".

The lights turn on as the chamber, a giant stone table in the middle, lit up with life. Mega-Level Digimon were seen heading for the table, where one caped Digimon, both his hands the heads of two Digimon, came to terms.

"All right, all Royal Knights present?"

"So, what's the meeting about?" asked Dynasmon, a tall, white, winged Digimon as he came down.

"Don't you know?" said another Digimon, a big, blue bulky one, "The Elemental Knights are finally being more active!"

"The Elementals? I thought we've seen the last of them since we got rid of them in the Digital world?"

"One of the reasons they came was to recruit Dracmon and Lucemon," said Omnimon with a sad sigh.

"Is that bad?"

"Lucemon is the former leader of the Seven Great Demon Lord Digimon. The other six are either killed or sealed away. And Dracmon's going to be trouble if he goes into his Mega form".

A pink, elegant, lady Digimon rose, "He's already troublesome with his dark hypnosis on those Rookie Digimon before we found him!"

"But now that he's in the human world with the Elemental Knights, it could mean disaster for them all!"

"And our leader has already left to stop them!" said Omnimon, pounding his blue headed fist.

"I fear that he alone can't stop the Elemental Knights," said UlforceVeedramon, a giant, blue Digimon.

"He's right. We have to help him!" said the pink lady Digimon, Crusadermon.

"There's a problem though," said Kentaurusmon, a six legged horse-like Digimon, "The gateway for us to enter the human world... is somehow sealed away".

"Do you suppose it's Ultimate's work?" replied a golden Armored Digimon, Magnamon.

"If that was true, then how did Ultimate got that kind of power?" asked UlforceVeedramon.

"We don't know, but one things for sure, it proves that they are up to something diabolical in the human world!" said Omnimon, getting up.

"Oh, those Knights!" said Crusadermon, a rose in her hands, "I never knew they would be so much trouble, well, at least the males anyways".

"So, what's the plan?" asked Dynasmon.

"We must go and help our leader, even if it means going through that seal!" said Omnimon as he began to pace around the table, "Unfortunately, not all of us can leave though. We must keep an eye on the Digital World until we're needed".

"True. So, who would volunteer to help our leader?" asked Crusadermon.

"For now, only four can go," stated Omnimon.

Everyone watched as four proudly stepped forward.

"I volunteer!" said Kentaurusmon.

I volunteer to help as well!" said Magnamon.

"So do I!" said a red and white Digimon knight, his giant shield and lance by his sides.

"Always the noble one, aren't you Gallantmon?" said Dynasmon.

"And Dynasmon makes four," said Omnimon. "Very well, it's settled!"

"Does he really have to go?" asked UlforceVeedramon.

"Would you like him to stick around?" asked Crusadermon.

"Good point".

"Alright!" said Omnimon, "I shall get you prepared to head for the human world by speaking with the Empyrean Dragons!"

"Yes, sir!" chanted the volunteers.

**North Pole: Two hours later**

The bright snowy field was green from the reflection of the green sky. Polar bears and snow foxes were all romping in the snow when they felt something. Looking up, they saw a part of the sky beginning to swirl. The swirling grew bright as it emitted different colors from it. Scared, they fled as numerous silhouettes fell from the swirl and landing in the green snow.

Gallantmon, picking himself up from the snow, looked around. He saw nothing but mountains and forests covered in a blanket of snow. "Where am I?"

"Hey, Gallantmon!" said Dynasmon, "It's Christmas!!"

"Dynasmon," said Gallantmon, "If by any chance we're in the North Pole and we're near Santa's Village, YOU BETTER FLY FAST!!!"

"Then explain the lights coming from over the next hill". Dynasmon pointed towards a bright lighted area from the green and white snow. "And don't tell me that it's natural!"

Dynasmon and Gallantmon went to the top of a hill, where, to Gallantmon's surprise, they saw a village, with a big castle-like building next to it. Smoke was seen coming from the chimneys of the little houses, along with a big house next to the castle. Dynasmon looked at Gallantmon with a twinkle in his eye.

"You were saying?"

Gallantmon looks at Dynasmon with a look in his own eyes, "There's no way this belongs to Santa, you idiot!!"

"Of course it belongs to him," replied a voice.

Turning around, Gallantmon came face to face with two young reindeer: a doe and a buck, having a red, shiny nose.

"Name's Rudolph," said the buck as he points to himself, then to the doe, "And this is Zoey, my... Girlfriend".

"Ha!" bellowed Dynasmon with joy, "It's real! I was right, and you were wrong!"

"And who might you two be?" asked Zoey, looking at the two Digimon, "You don't look like any animal or Pokemon we know of".

"I am Gallantmon!" said Gallantmon proudly, "And that's Dynasmon. We are the Royal Knights of the Digital World and Protectors of the Digimon".

"Digimon?"

"Correct!"

"What are you guys doing here up in the North Pole?"

"We landed in the wrong location, isn't that right, Dynasmon!?"

"What was I suppose to do? Ask for directions while traveling through a vortex?" said Dynasmon, folding his arms. "Perhaps a map?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rudolph, "Do you know what's going on, or at least why the sky's green?"

"We are suppose to join up with our leader, whom is protecting a white Ninetales from a great evil organization".

"A white Ninetales?" said Zoey, realizing whom they were talking about. "Oh, you must mean Ninetalesuk Fox".

"But wait!" said Rudolph, "What do you mean an evil organization? Is Ninetales in trouble?"

Gallantmon began to draw in the snow with his lance. "You see, the evil organization, called Elemental Knights, are after him because he is the key to the secret eighth Chaos Emerald, the Rainbow Emerald. If the seal is released, the white Ninetales will lose his life to it, and the worlds would be under the power of the Knights".

Rudolph and Zoey gasped with fright, knowing about the information. As they looked down, they saw that Gallantmon drew seven figures… badly.

"You need drawing lessons, Gallantmon," said Dynasmon, chuckling.

"Shut it!" said Gallantmon, "I only did this to tell my point"

"So, if they get this… Rainbow Emerald," said Zoey, pointing to the crude drawing of the emerald, "The world would be in danger?"

"Yes. We have come to protect him and defeat the Elemental Knights!"

"Do you need help with your mission?" asked Rudolph, "Because I'm willing to help if our friend's in danger".

"We can't put innocent lives in jeopardy because of our duties," said Gallantmon.

"But, Ninetales is our friend. We must!"

"No! I can't guarantee that you'd be safe! After all, these Elemental Knights are powerful!"

"Powerful? How powerful?"

Dynasmon, behind Gallantmon, coughed, "Powerful enough to take this Elite Royal down, huh?" He slaps Gallantmon on the back, which made him loose his balance.

"WHOA!" yelled Gallantmon as he fell… and rolled down the hill. "DYNASMOOOONNNNN!!!"

"Never do that on top of a hill," said Dynasmon, watching the Gallantmon snowball hit a nearby tree, "I'm going to get it now".

"I'll say," said Rudolph, "Um, are you the only two Digimon here?"

"No, no. Along with Gallantmon, we've came into this world with two others: Magnamon and Kentaurusmon".

"But, where are they?"

"Don't know. You see, we had the data to head to the location of the place where the fox is, and I kinda panicked in the end and…"

"And ended up here instead?"

"Well, I grabbed another Knight who was staying behind, UlforceVeedramon, and I dragged him into the portal as well, and he grabbed a lever that separated us around the world. So, there are FIVE Knights in this world, six, including our leader".

"Your leader was already here?" said Zoey, "Do you know where you were supposed to meet him?"

"He's with the fox".

"Then, he's in San Francisco!"

"Then we must go there immediately!" said Gallantmon, walking up the hill, "Well, I've certainly entertained the young elves and reindeers: to see a knight rolling down the hill"

"Now that's what I call 'Knight Fall'," chuckled Dynasmon.

"On second thought, I think we'll be staying in the North Pole for a while," said Gallantmon, putting his shield and lance down.

"Why?" asked Zoey.

"For Dynasmon to recover".

"But I feel fi-" began Dynasmon before Gallantmon grabbed him and chucked him into a pile of snow, "WHOA!"

"And you better find a perfect place to hide in case UlforceVeedramon comes after you!"

"Dynasmon!!" roared a voice.

"Speak of the devil," said Gallantmon as a tall blue dragon-knight lands on the ground, picks up Dynasmon from the snow mound and shook him with fury.

"Who is that?" asked Rudolph.

"That is UlforceVeedramon". Gallantmon watched as UlforceVeedramon kept beating up Dynasmon. He sighs. "I fear for the fox's life".

Before he knew it, UlforceVeedramon threw Dynasmon at him, making him stumble, fall, and roll down the hill, again.

"WHOAAA!!!" shouted Gallantmon.

"Sorry, Gallantmon!" shouted UlforceVeedramon as he turns to Dynasmon, then to the reindeer, "Um, just where am I?"

"You're in the North Pole," said Rudolph, "Near Santa's Village and Workshop".

"Eh?! They exist!"

"Told you it existed!" said Dynasmon, picking himself up, "And they want to come along to see if their friend is okay".

"They're friends with the fox?!" said UlforceVeedramon.

"Long story short, yeah".

"I think they should come with us," said Gallantmon, walking back up the hill, "That way, I can have company with common sense".

"And also that they know where the white Ninetales is," said Dynasmon.

"Then you'd better follow us," said Zoey as she and Rudolph jumped into the air, floating, "If Ninetales' life is at stake, we better get going!"

"BWAH?!!?" shouted UlforceVeedramon, looking at the hovering reindeer.

"What?" said Rudolph, "Never seen Santa's flying reindeer before?"

"No".

"Do you think we need to tell our parents, Rudolph?" asked Zoey. "After all, I don't want to worry them".

"We better, otherwise, its the 'Leech Incident' all over again," said Rudolph, "Okay. Give us a few minutes to explain things to our folks". Rudolph and Zoey fly off, "We'll be right back!"

As the reindeer fly back to the village, the Digimon look at each other.

"Wonder how long it'll take them?" asked Dynasmon.

"Not too long, unless the parents worry for them," said UlforceVeedramon.

"I still have the feeling that this is a bad idea," said Gallantmon. "I can sense it".

"Really?" asked Dynasmon, a snowball in his hand, "How about this?" He throws the snowball and hits Gallantmon's face.

"No, but you're about to loose all your senses!" Gallantmon and Dynasmon begin to struggle in the snow.

Moments later, and a few concussions to Dynasmon, both reindeer return, one of them having a backpack on them.

"Sorry we took so long," said Rudolph, "Our parents needed to know we weren't going to get into trouble, plus also packed in case".

"Alright, so can you lead us to this city?" asked Gallantmon, picking up his shield and lance.

"Yeah," said Zoey, "It won't take too long, as long as we fly"

"Lead the way!"

Rudolph and Zoey flew above the snow, all three Digimon following close behind.

"GAAH!!" shouted Gallantmon as Dynasmon accidentally let go of him.

"Oops," said Dynasmon, picking him up from the snow, "Sorry about that, Gallantmon".

"Dynasmon, one of these days…"

As the group flew away, a white figure appeared from behind a tree, along with a kid angel.

"So, the Royal pests have come to this world, eh?" said Lucemon as he turned to the white cloaked figure. "Why did you pick this place?"

"Because I wanted to see Santa Claus, bro!" said Leuz as he uncovered himself. His white and silver hair shimmering in the green light. "Cool!"

"Whatever". Lucemon looked down at the village and workshop and grinned, "Enjoy yourselves while you can, for soon you shall be my slaves!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Family Origins

**FAMILY ORIGINS: SUICUNE'S TALE**

**Fox Manor: Ninetalesuk's Room**

Ninetales was standing at his only window, looking through the curtains with a tired look. He watched cautiously as he saw people, pets, and Pokemon walking up and down the streets. He sighed as he wondered how many of them were working for the Elemental Knights. As he continued to stare, Angel Charlie came in.

"Tired of being stuck inside this place, huh?" he asked. "I know it's hard, but bare with us".

"I'm trapped like… a rat, and if I go out there, I'll put the entire world in danger," said Ninetales, putting his arm on the window above his head.

"And staying all the time here would make you go insane. Ninetales, as a friend, I know we can't put you in risk, but since I don't like to see you cooped up inside all the time, I have an idea".

"Huh?"

"Why not try going in disguise? I mean, change your own appearance, as Suicune did when she first came here, although… no offense, but she should've tried something a little less conspicuous than a blue Eevee".

"Right, I'll think about it". Ninetales walks over to his bed and lies down, "Give me a few moments". He sighs as he looks at his mirror reflection, then to his paw, "I can't believe that I have Suicune's blood flowing through my veins".

"Take all the time you need". With that, Angel Charlie opens the door and walks out, but then, Vullen enters, a bag in her mouth.

"Hi, bro," she said as she put down the bag, "I brought you something from the café".

"Thank you," said Ninetales, smiling at his twin sister, "Um, what is it?"

Vullen takes out the items in the bag. "Sandwiches made from scratch".

Ninetales smiled as he takes the sandwich from his sister. "Thanks".

As they ate, they talked about how shocking it was for them to find out their relation to the Legendary Beast Suicune. From that little happy moment, Vullen finished her sandwich and swallowed, "It's getting bad. On my way here, I saw three people having that symbol hidden within their coats and a group of Pokemon with it as well. Also, Leafeon and Glaceon said that Golden Gate Park and Downtown are full of them. Vec and Kristen said that they're also at the Golden Gate Bridge and all the piers".

"Hopefully, they won't look in here," said Ninetales, throwing his napkin into the trash bin.

"Probably not. Charlie, the common sense one, and both Annabelles placed a spell over the mansion, making it appear and feel like Malevolent spirits rest here. It'll keep them away, for the meantime. Just as long as they don't suspect anything".

Ninetales smiled as he looked at Vullen. "You're lucky you haven't evolved yet. Huh?"

"What?" Vullen looked at her brother, puzzled.

"If Belladonna took you to see if you were the… Master Key, why didn't she evolve you?"

"Weird, but I don't know. I guess she may have gotten attach to me or perhaps she didn't have a Fire Stone… or that she needed the nine other ones".

"Probably the third one"

"Yeah. Well, I got to get going. I'm needed at the café to help out".

"Thanks, sis".

Vullen reached the door as she opened it. "Take care... Oh, hi Suicune".

Ninetales jolted his head up as he saw the blue Legendary standing in his doorway, "S... Suicune?"

"What bring you to my bro's room?" Vullen said, "Oh, let me guess, you're bored as well?"

Suicune slowly nodded, "Sadly, yes. Entei and I are getting restless here. This is a giant place, but we were meant to be out in the fields and mountains, but we understand due to the situation that has risen".

"I'm sorry," said Vullen as she looked at the clock. "Oh boy. Love to stay, but I need to be going now. Sasha needs all the help she can get. Bye brother! Bye Great Grandma!"

As Vullen left, Suicune chuckled a little. "Great-grandma. That was a word I thought I'd never be able to hear".

"Really?" Ninetales stood up as Suicune closed the door and entered. "So, what brings you here, besides me?"

"Well, it's about what Charles had talked to you about".

"You mean, about transforming? I thought that could only be done by a few Pokemon?"

"Not if you have Legendary and Ninetales blood. My mate was able to transform after unlocking all his special abilities".

"Oh, you mean the Legend of the Ninetales, right?"

"Right. So, how should we start?"

"How about from the beginning?"

"Okay. First, you got to picture the other version clearly in your mind".

Ninetales closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. "Okay"

"Now, try and concentrate on transforming your body into that version. Feel yourself trying to be it". Suicune watched as Ninetales' tails began to lift straight up. "As you concentrate, your power within will take over and transform you".

Suicune watched as Ninetales' tails glowed blue, then his entire body glowed. She saw his body beginning to change its shape into a larger one. When the glow stopped, in its place was… a Charizard?

"Interesting choice," said Suicune.

"I know," said Ninetales-Charizard, "I was thinking of you, but ended up as this".

"I may have forgotten to mention that Legendary forms can only be accomplished if your at a high level. I'm afraid you're not there just yet". The Charizard glowed as it grew smaller and changed back into the white Ninetales. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that".

"I'll focus on a non-Legendary Pokemon, then," said Ninetales.

"Okay, but let's hope its one that won't attract the Elemental Knights".

"Yes, I mean... a blue Eevee?" Ninetales smiled at her.

"You know, I used to be an Eevee a long time ago".

Ninetales smile faded away, "What?!"

"Do you know the legend of the Burnt Tower in Ecruteak City?"

Ninetales shook his head. "Not really".

"Well, Entei, Raikou, and myself were actually a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon and loyal guardians to the Legendary Bird, Ho-Oh. We were in charge of guarding the Brass Tower while Ho-Oh was away, but…"

"The Brass Tower soon became Burnt Tower"

"Yes. A group of evil people attacked Ecruteak City, trying to gain the power of Lady Ho-Oh, but we all fought back. Unfortunately, three of them broke from the group and headed for the tower. Entei and Raikou stopped two, but one made it to the top. Before he could do anything to Lady Ho-Oh, I attacked him. During the struggle, the tower became engulfed in flames. Lord Lugia and Lady Ho-Oh fled, but we were not so fortunate. As the Brass Tower burned, we perished with it".

Suicune looked at Ninetales with sadness. "Death was like a dreamless sleep where we weren't able to wake up. It was nothing but darkness until I heard her, Lady Ho-Oh

"Next thing I knew, I was being lifted into a weird, but comforting state. Ho-Oh said since we were loyal to get everyone out first before the Tower collapsed, she would grant us a second chance. I felt my body begin to enter a metamorphosis of some sort. After what seemed like forever, I opened my eyes and... I was no longer a Vaporeon, but the Legendary Beast of the North Winds

"Then, that's when... Ho-Oh told us that we became hosts of the Keys to the Gem of Life"

"Hosts?" asked Ninetales.

Suicune nodded, "Yes. She only said that when the Gem of Life was sealed, she was in charge of three Keys, which she used to revive us".

"And what else did she say?"

"Nothing. She took off, flying into the sun".

"How did you meet the last white Ninetales?"

Suicune blushed, "I was running through the forests of Johto when I saw him by a lake. You look exactly like him those many centuries ago".

Ninetales blushed that his fur turned red, "T...Thanks... and then, what happened?"

"I got curious. I mean, after all, how often does one get to see a white Ninetales? I approached him, but he backed away slowly. I introduced myself to him, and told him to not fear a Legendary as he backed away further. After a moment, he approached and said he was named Cobalt, from the Sinnoh and Kanto Region. We discussed on how he ended up here in the Johto Region, and he told me everything: how he lost his parents, how he always wondered the area, how he became a soldier during the wars over there, how he fought till the end of the war, and how he began to roam the regions.

"Afterwards, we became acquaintances at first, but he didn't want to be left alone. I told him he could join me, if he could keep up. When I began running, oh he was able to keep up with me, and even surpass me! Oh, how we ran through the areas of Kanto and Johto, taking breaks when we got tired... Over the years we were together, we…" Suicune blushed redder "Fell in love".

Ninetales smiled, "And how many offspring did you…?"

Suicune blushed even more redder. "Oh, we had three pups of our own, but…" Her blush went from red to blue as she looked away. "Each one has a tragic tale to it".

Ninetales' chest became heavy. "Tragic?!"

"You see, our first pup was an Eevee-hybrid son, who Cobalt named Diaz Fox, meaning 'Day'. I was happy to see that Cobalt and I were parents of a wonderful son, but… We… lost him".

Ninetales saw that Suicune began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry Suicune. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay, Ninetales. You need to know the truth sooner or later. We lost him when we were out in a field and… he fell into the river. Cobalt and I searched for months looking for him, but… he was gone!"

Ninetales patted Suicune's back as she began to cry. He couldn't help it himself as he shed a few of his own. "I'm sorry".

"And the other tale, is that years later, I was pregnant again and wanted to surprise Cobalt, but…"

"But what?"

"Cobalt died before he got to know them".

"Them?"

Suicune, still crying, nodded, "Yes. A few weeks after his death, I gave birth to twin Vulpix pups, which I named Luna and Dawn Fox, after their father…"

"How… did he die? Do you know?"

Suicune looked at Ninetales and said only two words, "The Knights".

Ninetales gasped in shock as he learned that the Ninetales he saw in the book was actually… his great-grandfather and Suicune's mate. As he comforted Suicune, he decided now wasn't the best time to tell Suicune the information. Ninetales and Suicune stood side by side as they cry away into the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Pyra's Encounter and Ninetales Uncovered

_**(okay, I know that it's been a long time since I last updated, but hey, my computer got sick with a virus. Now that it's better, I can put this up! more coming soon!)**_

**PYRAMIA'S ENCOUNTER AND NINETALES UNCOVERED!**

**Hoenn Region: Unknown Location**

Pyramia panted as she finished her spell work on both Pokemon. As she rested, Lucario and Arcanine stood there, their eyes red from the Dark Rings. Pyramia approached them and removed the Rings from them.

"How do you feel now, my slave?" she asked the Lucario.

"At your command, my Mistress," said Lucario, his voice echoing a little.

"And you?" she said to Arcanine.

"As well, my Mistress," said Arcanine in the same echoing voice.

"Yes, even though he isn't a Fire-type, he'll be very important as you know how strong Lucarios can be".

"I know, but since he is part Steel, wouldn't it be tough for him to go up against Groudon? I mean, what if you fail to succumb it?"

"I will not fail!"

"I know you won't, Mistress," said Lucario.

Pyramia grinned. "At least I got one who believes I can. And you, Arcanine? Do you remember why you exist?"

"To serve my Mistress, the Knight of Fire, Pyramia!" said Arcanine, his body at attention.

"Exactly well put. I'm the Knight and you're my weapons; my useful tools who never think of betraying me".

Just then, an earthquake shook the area as a distant roar was heard, sending many Pokemon scattering away from it. Pyramia looked at the sight where Swellows and Tailows were flying away, seeing light smoke coming up.

Pyramia grinned. "Groudon is close by".

As she spoke, the mountain area began to rumble and shake as a giant, red Pokemon emerged from the ground. It's yellow eyes staring over the terrain as it let our a roar. Pyramia lept from Arcanine as she took out a Dark Ring from her red sleeve.

"Now…" Pyramia's body suddenly combusted into swirling blue and purple flames "Inferno Illusion!"

Groudon saw Pyramia, then its eyes turned from yellow to one blue and one purple. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant, blue fish-like Pokemon leapt out of the ground, roaring in front of Groudon. Groudon slashes at the Kyogre, but it had no effect. It used Solar Beam, but nothing. As Groudon roared, Pyramia's flames flickered off as she chuckled.

"Inferno Illusion will bring out the deepest desires of a Pokemon. Seems that Groudon's is to defeat his rival, Kyogre; unfortunately, its only an illusion. And since he's too busy to notice…" She throws the Dark Ring, which attaches to Groudon's arm. Groudon roared as it eyes went from blue and purple to a dark red.

"Success!" Pyramia looked back and sees both Lucario and Arcanine were blushing red as their eyes were blue and purple. Pyramia noticed that they were giggling and kissing air and- "OH COME ON! Pyramia snaps her fingers to release them both from the illusion. "DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! SO INDESCENT?!"

Arcanine shook his head as he sees Pyramia, fuming. "Sorry Mistress, but that felt-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!"

Lucario shook his head and sees Groudon, eyes glowing red. "Now that you have Groudon, what's next, Mistress?"

Pyramia looked at her new servant. "Groudon! Do you know any volcanoes we could use?"

Groudon roared as he stomped his foot down, making magma appear from the crevice.

"I guess that means he could make volcanoes," said Lucario.

"Then, it's time to put Groudon to good use".

"But how?"

"You'll see".

**Angel Island**

Knuckles the Echidna was busy trying to put together the broken Master Emerald while Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Tails were talking over what's been going on. Just as they were about to break through, Knuckles gave a shout.

"Great! Two of the pieces are missing!"

"Congrats, Knucks, for letting your guard down," clapped Sonic as Knuckles clutched his fist.

"There was an army of those guys, plus their Pokemon! I couldn't stop them all! That Hyper Beam attack broke the Master Emerald into pieces again, and they took off with two, minus the ones you gave me".

"Squires," muttered Shadow as he looked down at the burnt grass.

"What?" asked Tails.

"Squires," said Shadow, looking at the puzzled faces, "The Elemental Knight's foot soldiers"

"Elemental Knights?" approached Knuckles, "Who are those guys?"

"Warriors who lost their humanity for power. They're searching for something that may spell doom for us all".

"Know about what? If its about the Rainbow Emerald, spill it!"

Shadow looked at Knuckles, a puzzled look in his eyes. "So, you know?"

"All Guardians have to know about it. It was the most deadliest of all Emeralds. Here is a picture of it". Knuckles walks towards a pillar stationed far away. There, he wipes away the moss, showing a beautiful mosaic Emerald picture, glittering in the sunlight. "If ever activated, it absorbs all life from the Earth: animal, plant, spirits, and even the Chaos Emeralds! It then gives all that power to the holder, making it the only living thing on the earth. In other words, apocalyptic dangerous!

"It was almost true if it wasn't for the Legendaries: Lugia, Ho-Oh, Regigigas, and a white Ninetales to seal it away. The Ninetales used all of its nine tails to seal the Emerald into a different Void, where it was to remain. However, the Ninetales lost his life as he gave each of those three Legendaries three orbs or keys".

"A Ninetales?" Shadow folded his arms, "The Elemental Knights are searching for this very Ninetales".

Rouge looked at Shadow. "How? Ninetales aren't Eternal like Lugia or Ho-Oh or Regigigas, is it?"

"No, but if what I've heard is true," Knuckles looks at them, "The Ninetales may have a descendent. If those Knights are able to get their hands on the Rainbow Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds would turn to stone! And no Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald is useless. It would be nothing more but a big hunk of jewelry".

"Shame," said Rouge as she put her finger under Knuckles' chin, "I'll keep an eye on your "jewelry'".

"Not on your life!"

"But wait," said Tails, "If the Rainbow Emerald was locked away with Keys, where are they now?"

Knuckles sighed, "The Legendaries entrusted them to their three Legendaries: Lugia gave them to Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos; Ho-Oh used them to revive and create the Legendary Beasts Entei, Raikou, and Suicune; Regigigas gave them to Regirock, Regice, and Registeel".

Shadow gasped slightly, "Not good. There has been a report that 7 of those 9 Legendary Pokemon have been captured. If I'm calculating right, only Entei, Suicune and the white Ninetales remain".

Knuckles glares straight to Shadow, "So, what else do you know, other that the Knights and the Legendary Pokemon?"

"They cannot touch the Master Emerald. From what I've gathered, the Master Emerald burns them to death if they touch it long enough".

"Sort of explains why they wanted to destroy the Master Emerald, to prevent us from using it against them, and why they sent their croonies".

"So, what's the plan?" asked Tails.

Shadow looked at them and sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that those Knights must be stopped at all costs".

**Flea Bite Café**

Dog and Pokemon were sitting around tables, eating and drinking as if nothing were wrong. Sasha, Gerta, and Bess were helping out around the counter, unknowing that two Pokemon were watching them; a tall, black and grey Mightyena and a small, yet long brown and tan Furret.

"So, any news?" said the Mightyena to his companion.

"Yes, Mightyena," said Furret, taking out a small paper. "I've asked around the Pokemon Squires to see what they know, and they said that the ones they 'interviewed' said a white Ninetales is always seen around here, working".

"Hmm," Mightyena took a drink from his mug, "Perhaps the café owner knows something about the fox. Do you know any information about the café owner?"

"Yep. As a matter of fact, she's right there"

Furret pointed to Sasha, who was occupied taking orders to the customers. Mightyena and Furret watched her go as they thought.

"Perhaps she knows the white fox?" asked Furret.

"Perhaps. That's why we're here. Our mission is to find out about the white Ninetales' connection to this place," said the Mightyena.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" said the Furret, waving his paw in front. "I mean, we can't go up to her, smile and say 'Do you know a white fox?'"

"Don't worry. I've got an idea, but we need to wait until this place quiets down a little".

"Okay, but in the meantime, how about more onion rings?"

"Ugh".

******************************************************************************

Night fell and the customers left for home. Gerta was beginning to clean the tables while Bess put the chairs upside down on them. Sasha was busy cleaning the counter and making sure that everything was ready for the day after that they didn't notice that there were still two customers left.

"Ugh…" said Furret, "I shall eat onion rings no more" *belch*

"Ugh!" grunted Mightyena, holding his nose, "Not when you're next to me, Onion Boy!"

"Sorry".

Gerta was folding the table cloths when she noticed the two Pokemon. She approached them and got their attention.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting but we're close for the night," said Gerta, eying the Mightyena.

"Oh, is it?" played Mightyena, grinning, "It's just that the food was so good and, well, may I speak with the proprietor of this establishment?"

"Establishment? I thought it was a café?" said Furret before getting knocked down by Mightyena's paw.

"Forgive my friend here. He has a few 'screws missing' if you know what I mean".

"Don't I know". said Gerta as she went for Sasha.

"Gerta, what is it?" she replied.

"Two customers are still here, and they want to talk with you".

"What?" Sasha eyed the two Pokemon, the Mightyena grinning as the Furret struggled to get out of his way. "I see. Gerta, you can go home. Me and Bess will see what they want".

"You sure about this, honey?"

"I am".

Gerta sighed as she left, leaving Sasha and Bess alone to deal with them. Sasha took a deep breath as she approached their table. "I'm Sasha LaFleur, the owner of the Flea Bite. How can I help you?"

"Well, for starters…" said Mightyena as he revealed a red, glowing pendant, flashing as he swung it, "You can close those doors".

Sasha and Bess only gasped before the effect of the pendant took effect. Their eyes glowed pink as they lost their will. As they obeyed, the closed the doors to the café and returned to him.

"That's so cool!" said Furret, watching Sasha and Bess sit obediently in front of them. "How do you do that?"

"This is a special pendant with the power of the Mind Needle. Very effective but only to three max".

"How come you got it?"

"I'm special". Mightyena continued to swing the pendant. "Now, tell us anything you know about the White Ninetales".

Unable to fight, Sasha answered, "The white Ninetales is named Ninetalesuk Fox…"

"Ninetalesuk Fox? That's a dumb name!" said Furret.

"Quiet, Furret!" hissed Mightyena, "and do you know him?"

"Yes… He was a puppy hood friend of mine…" continued the controlled Sasha.

"I see… Tell me, is he here, in San Francisco?"

"Yes… He is here…"

"Where exactly?"

Before Sasha could answer, there was a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Sasha?" came Charlie's voice. "Are you in there?"

"Grr…" Mightyena glared at the door. "Not now! Sasha, is it, tell him you're fine and to leave you be!"

Sasha walked straight to the door as Charlie continued to knock.

"Sasha?" Sasha opened the door a little and stared at Charlie. "Oh, you're still here. Gerta said you'd be with Bess and well, I thought I'd come by and-"

"Leave me alone…" replied Sasha.

Charlie stood shocked. "What?"

"I said leave me alone…"

"Sasha, you're talking funny…" Charlie catches a glimpse of her eyes. "And what's with the glowing pink eyes? Are you okay, my kumquat?"

Furret tried to hold in his laugh. "Kumquat?! He-"

Mightyena shoved him down again, hissing, "Silent!"

Charlie perked his ears, "Is someone in there with you?"

"Just me and Bess… Now leave," continued Sasha as she slammed the door in front of Charlie.

"Good riddance, now back to business," Mightyena continued to wave the pendant in front of them. "Tell me where the Fox is!"

"He is-"

"SASHA!?!"

Mightyena and Furret turn and see Charlie, the door opened.

"Seize him!" shouted Mightyena.

Bess and Sasha lunged for Charlie, but he quickly dodged Sasha, then grabbed Bess and put her inside an empty trash can.

"Sorry about that, Bess," said Charlie as he stared at Sasha, getting up, and then at the Mightyena, the pendant catching his eye. "What did you do?!"

"The same thing we're about to do to you!" Mightyena tried to use it, but then someone snatched the pendant away. "What?!"

"Good job, Itch!" said Charlie as Itchy came by, the pendant in his mouth.

"Give that back!" shouted Mightyena as he lunged for the little Dachshund. Itchy then threw it to Charlie, who smashed it onto the ground. "NO!"

"Game's over!" said Charlie as Sasha began to regain consciousness.

"Charlie?" she said, her head spinning with images. "What happened?"

"Long story short, those two tried to make you reveal about Ninetales!"

"Busted!" said Furret, looking at Mightyena, "Now what?!"

"I say payback for doing that dirty trick to our girlfriends!" snarled Itchy.

"OH, that reminds me!" Charlie opens the trash can and Bess got her head out, along with a banana peel and some dirty napkins. "Sorry about that Bess".

"Remind me to kill you after we deal with those two," said Bess, getting out.

"Mightyena, what do we do?!" trembled Furret.

"Fight!" said Mightyena, but suddenly felt something hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Hey, that's cheating!" said Furret as he sees Mightyena out cold, the trash can lid rolling to his feet.

"No, that's being fast," said Charlie, "Now what to do with you?"

"I say we make him talk, like he did with us," said Sasha.

"I agree," said Bess.

"Eep," mouthed Furret as the four approached him, but suddenly, the earth shook as the four canines became swallowed by the ground.

"HEY!" shouted Sasha as her head was still above ground.

"What's going on?!" said Bess, struggling, "I can't move!"

"That's the point!" said a voice.

Charlie and the others watched as the ground began swirling like a sandy whirlpool as a helmeted, masked person rose from it. The figure had his entire left arm encased in dark, brown rocks as his brown cloak revealed the Knight Insignia.

"Lord Quake, sir!" saluted Furret as the figure looked at him, "Sir, we found information about the fox! He's definitely here in San Francisco!"

"I see," he said, his voice sounding echoing from the helmet, "And just where precisely?"

"Uh…" Furret scratched his head, "Unfortunately, we don't know, since they destroyed the pendant…"

Quake sighed as he looked at Charlie, Sasha, Bess, and Itchy. "Very well, then I'll have to do it myself, my way". He bends down and stares at them, dark colored lenses preventing his eyes from being seen. "Tell me exactly where the fox is hiding".

"Never!" said Sasha.

"We'd rather die!" said Itchy.

"As you wish," said Quake as he put his rocky arm onto the pavement, making the ground slightly shake and began squeezing them.

"UGH!" they all groaned and wailed as their bodies were being crushed inside the pavement.

Quake tapped the ground again and it halted. His hand then became a spear head and aimed it at Sasha's head. "Now, tell me again… WHERE IS THE FOX!!"

"FLASH BANCHO PUNCH!"

Quake didn't know what happened, but he got hit by a strong force, causing him to be sent flying towards the wall. Furret gasped as a giant, lion-like man stood there, using a blade to free the canines.

"Are you alright?' said BanchouLeomon, getting them out of the ground.

"Yes, thank you," said Sasha.

Just then, the hole where Quake was sent to began to fire rapid pebbles. BanchouLeomon grabbed a table and shielded them from the attack.

"BanchouLeomon," said Quake, "Don't you ever give up!?!"

"A true warrior never gives up," BanchouLeomon throws the table aside as he grabs all four dogs, "No matter how strong the enemy is, but I have no time for you!" He jumps and disappears over the rooftops.

Quake watches as he growls softly in his helmet, "Master Tectonic isn't going to like this".

Furret, still trembling, went up to Quake, "Mind if we leave this Digimon encounter out of the report?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. The Heart becomes Darker

**THE HEART BECOMES DARKER... NINETALES AND SUICUNE'S SUFFERING.**

**Fox Manor: Foyer**

Unable to be inside a minute more, Ninetales and Suicune were determine to test out their disguise abilities to step out for a moment. Ninetales had taken the form of a Mightyena while Suicune took that of a Vaporeon.

"So, you ready, Suicune?" asked Ninetales, still getting used to being a different Pokemon with one tail.

The Vaporeon smiled at him, "Haven't been a Vaporeon since the Tower burned down".

"Good. Just remember not to Water Gun me in anger like my own Vaporeon".

"I won't," said Suicune.

Before they even reached the door, it opened wide to reveal a huge antro-lion creature, holding what looked like about four dogs.

"Charlie! Sasha! Bess! Itchy!" said Ninetales, looking as BanchouLeomon put them down gently.

"What happened?!" said Suicune, looking at the unconscious canines.

"The Squires sent two Pokemon, a black wolf one and a furry long body rodent one," said BanchouLeomon. "They used something to try to make the females reveal the location of the white Ninetales".

Ninetales, unable to hold the Mightyena form, looked at Sasha, horror struck, "They were after Sasha?!"

"Yes… They found out about her bonds with you".

"N...No…" Ninetales couldn't bear the thought that his friends were put in danger because of him that he ran upstairs, unable to bear the blame.

"Ninetales!" Suicune, returning to normal, tried to stop him, but too late. "He's taking all this too hard".

**Fox Manor: Ninetales's room**

Ninetales laid on his bed, his mind racing of the thoughts that were plaguing him ever since he heard what happened.

_Because of me… They were attacked by the Knights because of me… Why… WHY WAS I EVEN BORN!! Is this what's to be my fate… to be some key to end the world?! Is that it?! _

As tears rolled off his eyes, a knock came as the door. Looking up, he sees Suicune as she enters his room.

"Ninetales…" she slowy said, trying to keep him calm. "Are you alright?"

Ninetales looked at her, tears still rolling from his eyes. He sits up as he wipes away his tears and shakes his head.

"Oh…grandma…" Ninetales said, trying to get used to calling a Legendary Pokemon grandmother, "I feel…so awful… I feel like my whole life is nothing but being a tool for these…Knights". He begins to cry again, but Suicune approached him and embraced him.

"Now, now," she said as she wiped away Ninetales's tears. "Don't think that. You're a Pokemon, not a tool. You have a life that no one can ever control, except you". Ninetales looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Now, try to stay calm. Right now, we need to see to your friends and check that they're fine".

Ninetales nodded. "By the way, have you ever found out which side of my family is your blood? My mum or dad?"

"Hmm, well, for all I know, probably from your father's side. All I know is, out of three children, two were female Ninetales and one was…well, he was an Eevee-Suicune Hybrid. He was an Eevee with my purple hair".

"I see. Perhaps it came fro- Wait! What do you mean 'was'?"

Suicune looked away at the window as a Tailow flew by. "Diaz, my first born, disappeared when he went exploring on his own. Cobalt and I searched for over a year, but we never found him again". Suicune couldn't help but shed a few tears, "We figured that he was captured by... Humans. Oh, how I remember him so much. How he'd smile at everything... He loved everything around him, especially his father... I miss him so much... I just wish what happened to him".

"And what about your other children?"

"I was pregnant the day... Cobalt died…"

"I'm sorry... I…"

"Ninetales!" shouted Charleon as he slammed the door open. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"No, no," said Ninetales, wiping his tears off, "Oh, nothing is bad if you butt into a family moment".

"Oh, sorry, but just so you know, Charlie and Sasha snapped out of it!"

Without knowing it, Ninetales zipped over him as he went to check on his friends.

"Ow…" groaned Charleon, flat on the ground, "You're welco-OOF!"

"Wait up!!!" shouted Suicune as she also ran over Charleon.

"OW! Why me…?"

**Fox Manor: Foyer**

"Charlie! Sasha!" shouted Ninetales as he went down the stairs to the foyer landing, where his friends were waking up.

"Ninetales?" said Sasha, a little dizzy from what happened.

"You four okay?"

"Never been better," moaned Charlie as Ninetales helped Sasha up.

"Sasha... where they...after you..?"

Sasha looked at Ninetales and nodded, "I'm sorry".

"What happened...?"

Sasha explains to Ninetales what happened at the Flea Bite, from the Mightyena and Furret knowing about her bond with him to when they met the mysterious Squire. As Ninetales listened, he began to grit his teeth together.

"They'll be coming after you," said Ninetales, "All four of you. Oh, no one is safe... all because of me".

"Ninetales, please. Don't beat yourself up for what happened!"

"But…" he looks at Sasha, who had tears coming from her eyes.

"I know, but still. All these things happening doesn't mean you have to be miserable. We'll get through this one way or another".

Ninetales shuddered. "I don't know what to do".

"No one really knows. We just need to be ready for it, that's all".

"So, what are your plans now?" asked Itchy.

"All we can do is wait," said Suicune, "And hope for the best".

"What are you going to do now, Sasha?" said Ninetales.

Sasha shrugged. "I…don't know".

"I'm... sorry…"

Sasha approached Ninetales, putting her paw on his shoulder, "Don't be, Ninetales. We're still alright, and we'll figure something out, one way or another".

"Or live trapped in here until we grow old," chuckled Charlie, who only got a glare from Sasha.

"Not helping!"

Just then, Dorumon entered the room in a hurry, banging the doors as he did.

"I've got news about Pyramia!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to him, "What?!"

"She was sighted at Hoenn! She's heading to a volcano with Groudon!"

"Groudon?!" exclaimed Suicune, "The Legendary Pokemon who created the land of Hoenn long ago?!?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, its currently in the same condition as Raikou!"

"You mean, that black ring?" said Entei as he entered the room. "Sorry if I'm late".

"Yes. For whoever wears it will be a mindless, willing slave"

"Unjust!" growled BanchouLeomon, "People finding ways to control others for their own selfish reasons!"

"Like the others," said Entei. "When I escaped the Knight's capture, I…saw the Regis, Lugia's birds, and our brother in a weird trance!"

"The Regis couldn't be hypnotized, could they?" asked Suicune.

"That's not the point! I also saw Lord Lugia and... Lady Ho-Oh…"

"WHAT?!" Before he knew it, Suicune pinned Entei to the ground, "WHAT HAPPENED TO LADY HO-OH?!?!

"SHE ATTACKED ME! Both Lord Lugia and Lady Ho-Oh are working for the Knights!! I can't forget what I saw before I got attacked by them. The weird chamber, the sphere of crystal, the Regis, the Legendary Birds, and Raikou in the same containers. In the middle, was a platform, with nine slots leading to each Pokemon held within the sphere…"

"Yes…" Suicune let Entei get to his feet.

"I was confused to see where I was when I bumped into Lady Ho-Oh. I thought I was safe, but Ho-Oh looked... different. She was no longer a red, golden bird, but a black, grey one. Her eyes were red and glaring at me. Before I knew it, she attacked me!"

"Then, when I regained my footing, Lord Lugia, now a black and grey colored one, stood next to Lady Ho-Oh, trapping me. I shouted to Lady Ho-Oh on why she's doing this to one of her own guardians, but she just said that I was needed for her Master to retrieve the Emerald.

Suicune was unable to bear the news, "Lord Lugia and Lady Ho-Oh have fallen under the Knight's evil control... they've... been turned evil... their colors are the proof of it".

"Ultimate must have found them and captured them, maybe to try and find your whereabouts!" said BanchouLeomon. "So heartless, to turn magnificent creatures like Lugia and Ho-Oh into servants for his own desires, unthinkable!"

"That's why we need to stop him at all cost!!" intervened Dorumon.

Charlie looked at Dorumon, "Like, any ideas on how are we going to get to Hoenn?"

"Good question. I almost forgot that its too risky to be seen outside with Squires on high alert".

"Perhaps I may be of an assistance?"

Everyone turned as they see A. Charlie and A. Sasha entering the mansion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Battle Eruption! Pyramia's Last Stand!

**BATTLE ERUPTION! PYRAMIA'S LAST STAND!**

**Hoenn**

Pyramia was looking down inside an active Volcano, Groudon within the middle of the magma, the Dark Ring still on it.

"Excellent! Groudon, make it erupt with all your might!"

"Um, Mistress," interrupted Lucario, "Groudon's asleep".

"What!?! Why is he asleep?!"

"Tired?" said Arcanine, "It was a long walk getting up here".

"I... don't... care... GROUDON!!! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!"

Groudon thrusted its head into the air, throwing Pyra, Lucario and Arcanine into the air as well since they were standing on its head. Pyramia flipped in midair and landed on her feet as she shook dust off her red cloak.

"Ha! That wasn't so ha-OOF!" Both Arcanine and Lucario land on top of her, "Bad...ow!"

"That was fun!!" exclaimed Arcanine before jumping high in the air, yelping.

"Glad to hear it," said Pyramia, spinning her sai and sheathing it. "Now then, where were we? Lucario, keep a sharp eye out for any unwanted visitors while Groudon and I get down to making all of Hoenn into a real 'lava cake'!"

"Right away, mistress! We sha-"

"ODIN'S BREATH!!"

A blast of cold wind appeared and Lucario, apart from his head, was frozen solid. Surprised, Pyramia unsheathed her sais as she looked around the volcanic crater.

"Who's there!?! Show yourself!"

As though commanded, a large red-horse-like paladin landed near Pyramia. Pyramia recognized the Digimon and sighed angrily.

"Oh great... You again, horseboy? Kentaurosmon, isn't it?"

"Yes, that is correct," replied Kentaurosmon as he readied his bow.

"Kentaurosmon?" asked Lucario.

"A Digimon Royal Knight," explained Pyramia, "We fought against them during our, brief, period in the Digital World. So, what brings you to Hoenn?"

"What else?" Kentaurosmon raised his bow towards Pyramia, "To stop you from destroying this world!"

"Is that so? Only you, heh. You don't stand a chance against me and Groudon!"

Just then, giant winds began to gust around her. Pyramia looked up and saw what appeared to be a Skarmory, but it grew into a jet-like version of the Steel-Flying type Pokemon.

"No, not the Skarmory Mach 2! Big deal, even with the Pokemon Champ's help, you're odds of winning are very slim!"

As Pyramia charged, her sais flaming angrily, a golden flash stopped her.

"MAGNA KICK!"

"GAH!! Not you too!" she growled as Magnamon landed next to Kentaurosmon. "Magnamon! Are all you Royal Pain-in-the-Necks here?! No matter! Flaming Rose Strike!"

Pyramia threw her sais, the flames catching fire to anything it touches. Magnamon and Kentaurosmon dodged them, but met with Lucario and Groudon.

"AURA SPHERE!" shouted Lucario as he hits Magnamon with a blue sphere at close range to his chest.

"GAH!" said Magnamon, "That Lucario's at a high level to even hurt me! And how did you get out?"

"With a little help from me!" said Arcanine, behind Magnamon, "Fire Fang!"

Kentaurosmon, meanwhile, was galloping around the crater, avoiding Groudon's Solar Beam and Pyramia's attacks.

"Try dodging this!" Pyramia leapt into the air, sais burning red hot as Kentaurosmon aimed for her.

"Bifro-OOH!" Kentaurosmon forgot about Groudon, its Solar Beam landing a direct hit. Dazed, he let his guard down, letting Pyramia strike.

"Crimson Slash!" With two slashes, she knocks Kentaurosmon down to his knees.

_Not good…_ he thought, looking around. _I can't keep up with her and the Legendary Pokemon, and Magnamon's got his hands full as well._

Magnamon kept trying to knock out Lucario and Arcanine, but tried to hold back.

"Listen to me!" he exclaimed. "You're both being used! Stop this at once! I don't want to hurt you!" No effect. Lucario kept trying to hit Magnamon with Force Palm while Arcanine tried to bite him with Fire Fang. "You're leaving me… no… choice here!"

**********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the volcanic crater…

"So, this is where Pyramia is?" Dorumon heard a roar as a beam of light fired near them. He, A. Charlie, Vec, Kristen, and Vullen look behind the boulder they were behind. What they saw was two Digimon fighting the Knight of Fire, Groudon, a Lucario, and an Arcanine.

"You were saying?" said Vullen.

Dorumon watched as Kentaurosmon narrowly dodged Pyramia's slashes, only to get hit by a Mud Shot from Groudon. Dorumon examined Groudon and saw it.

"We need to aim for the Dark Ring! Once that's destroyed, Groudon will be free!"

As Kentaurosmon fell, Pyramia looked at him, grinning.

"A strong, Royal Knight? HA!" she chuckled. "More like a big disappointment! Groudon, finish him with Solar Beam!"

Groudon opened his mouth, ready to fire the attack, when two Shadow Balls struck its Dark Ring, shattering it off Groudon. Groudon roared as it went into the magma, returning to its rest.

"NOO!!" shouted Pyramia, "The Dark Ring's destroyed!! But ho-"

"Odin's Breath!"

Pyramia got blasted by another cold blizzard from Kentaurosmon's shield. Pyramia, shivering slightly, was getting angry.

"I AM NOT WEAK!!" She raises her fists into the air, causing the magma to erupt high and swirl around her, like a serpent. "Lava Dragon Whip!" Pyramia causes the magma to crash near Kentaurosmon, who dodged it as the lava splattered everywhere.

"Bifrost!" He shoots an arrow into Pyramia's chest, causing the lava dragon to fall. Pyramia, the arrow still in her, takes her sais out again.

"FIRE WALL!!" A wall of flames surrounded her, "I CAN'T FAIL!!"

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon punches Pyramia behind her, going through the wall of fire, but not without sustaining damage to his armor. "She's losing it".

As Pyramia, slowly rising to her feet, coughed as she gathered her sais, trying to continue the battle. She charged for Magnamon, but then, another arrow shot through her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"M-master…" she cries, her sais falling from her hands and into the volcano, "I truly.... *coughs*... failed you…" She falls to the ground, disintegrating into ashes and burnt robes. Just then, a red orb appears from the ashes, flashes, then was gone. Then, both Lucario and Arcanine fainted where they stood, Pyramia's spell no longer holding.

Dorumon sighed in relief, "Great job, my Knights".

"Hey," said Vullen, pointing towards Lucario, "What's that Pokemon?"

"Hm?" Kristen follows Vullen's finger, "Oh, that's a Lucario, a Steel-Fighting type Pokemon, from the Sinnoh Region, if I'm not mistaken".

Vullen, eyes lowered and a wide smile on her face, sighed, "How handsome".

"Um, Vullen…" Kristen points out as both the Lucario and Arcanine became snagged by Whyte.

"Oh, phooey!"

"Dorumon, looks like your boys are introducing themselves to the UK Champ".

"Right," Dorumon said, watching his two Knights give introductions, "Hmm... I need to speak to one of them without arousing suspicion".

"I have an idea," said A. Charlie.

"We're the Royal Knights of the Digital World sent to deal with the Elemental Knights!" explained Kentaurosmon to the England Champion, Sir Conan Whyte.

"So, you know about them too?" he replied.

"Yes. They entered our world not too long ago and caused havoc everywhere, eventually teaming up with two evil Digimon: Dracmon and Lucemon. Right now, only Magnamon (points to the golden armored Digimon, polishing his armor) and myself came close to this area. We were in luck to know that our leader is currently living with the white Ninetales of Legend".

Hearing that, Whyte wanted to ask them about the white Ninetales until one of his newly snagged Pokemon started to hover away from him and into the forest.

"What in the world?!" said Whyte.

"I'll get it," said Magnamon, chasing after the Snag-Ball.

The Snag-Ball floated and swerved through the trees as it landed in Vullen's paws, Kristen's glowing blue eyes dimming to normal.

"There you go, Vullen," she said as Vullen, going a little bright red in the cheeks, soothed the ball to her cheek. "You have something for this Lucario?"

"Yes. He's quite handsome!"

Just as Vullen was about to release Lucario, Magnamon appeared, eying the Pokemon group.

"OK! Hand over that-" Magnamon saw Dorumon stepping behind a bush, "Dorumon! Sir!" He kneels before the purple Digimon.

Dorumon motions Magnamon to stand, "Listen, forget Lucario, we'll take care of him. I know that human wants to help Ninetales, but please don't tell him where he is. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where he's hiding at the moment. We can't risk it".

"Understood!" saluted Magnamon.

"Also, stay with this human and aid him in his battles against the remaining member of the Elemental Knights, and oh yes, if you're here, who else?"

"Kentaurosmon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, and UlforceVeedramon!"

"Very well. I'm currently staying somewhere safe and secret with BanchouLeomon, the white Ninetales, Suicune and Entei. Tell the human to give up his search for the white Ninetales, he is safe".

"Understood!" Magnamon bowed and turned to leave, but…

"Wait!" said A. Charlie, creating a blue orb and placing it in front of Magnamon, "That orb would allow us to see what's going on and to know if you need any help".

"Very well. At least one Knight's down, but we still have six more to go!"

"Yes," Dorumon looked at the golden Digimon, "Listen, Ultimate has Lugia and Ho-Oh brainwashed on his side, so be careful. Charlie, let's go back".

Magnamon watched as the group flashed blue before disappearing, leaving behind sparkles of dust.

Magnamon returned and explained to Sir Conan Whyte about what happened. Whyte took it in, sighed, and felt a little relieved.

"I hope the Ninetales would be…Huh?" Whyte goes to Pyramia's burnt up cloak and picks up a Chaos Emerald, along with a sharp piece of what appeared to be steel. "What's a Chaos Emerald doing here?"

"Interesting," replied a voice. Whyte and the others turn to see a black and blue hedgehog, along with a red echidna.

"Shadow the Hedgehog? What's a member of G.U.N. doing here?"

"Pyra and the Emerald. The Elemental Knights are the enemies of G.U.N."

Whyte handed the Emerald to Shadow. "And mine as well. They show no respect to the Pokemon, theirs or others! They just use them as tools of war!"

"So, whose the golden guy and freaky horse dude?" asked Sonic, Kentaurosmon flinching.

"I am Magnamon!" explained Magnamon, "And the horse dude is Kentaurosmon. We are the Royal Knights of the Digitial World!"

"Digimon?" said Knuckles.

Just then, Whyte got contacted by Darkraptor. After a quick chat, he looks at Shadow.

"Sorry, we don't have time to chat right now. Almost every scientist and explorer now has the information about Atlantis Haven. We must get there now before they do... or before another Knight!"

"Better get a move on!" said Sonic. "Just where is this place located? Perhaps I can help?"

"It's located underwater near Du-"

"Underwater?!" Sonic looked at his wrist, "I just remembered something very important back home, like on land! Good luck though!" With that, Sonic speeds off.

"What's with him?" asked Kentaurosmon.

"He's afraid of water," said Knuckles. "Sonic's fast on land, but he's a terrible swimmer".

"Well, luckily the Skarmory Mach 2 is big enough to fit you all, plus a little. Coordinates to Atlantis Haven is set, so let's get a move on," said Whyte, heading back to the jet.

"Thanks for the offer, but I better head back to G.U.N. and report about this," said Shadow, holding the Emerald in front of him, "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash of light, Shadow disappeared.

"As for me, I must return to searching for the missing pieces of the Master Emerald," Knuckles said as he began to go on his way.

Magnamon and Kentaurosmon look at each other, nodded, and headed for the Skarmory Mach 2, the blue orb following behind them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. A New Arrival! Lucario joins the Family

**A NEW ARRIVAL! LUCARIO JOINS THE FAMILY!**

**Fox Manor**

The Mansion's foyer began to glow blue as silhouettes emerged from them. The glow fades away, revealing A. Charlie, Dorumon, Kristen, Vec, Snowflake, and Vullen, holding Lucario's Snagball.

Ninetales approached them. "Welcome back". He notices that Vullen was holding a Pokeball. "Um, sis, what's with that Pokeball?"

Vullen quickly hid the Pokeball behind her back, "What Pokeball?"

"The one behind you". Ninetales approached her, and quickly swipes away the Pokeball, "This one. Now, what's in that ball?

Vullen's blush made her cheeks turn pink, "Um... nothing really".

"I see". Ninetales pushed the button, releasing a white glow, which materialized into a Lucario, holding his head. "Vullen... Explain".

Vullen blushed harder that her whole face seemed to glow, "Um, he was with the Fire Knight... got Snagged by that Whyte fellow... and... Um…"

"Fire Knight?!!?"

"Yeah... he was working for her, but she's gone now... so I... I…" Vullen couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ninetales, seeing her eying the Lucario. "Oh, I see…"

"See? See what?"

"Vullen is in love! Vullen is in love!" shouted Eevee, appearing on top of Kristen's head.

"No, I'm not!" Vullen waved her paws in front of her. "I just couldn't bare leaving him with that guy, so… I brought him here! Yeah, that makes sense right?"

"Where am I?" said Lucario, looking at the Pokemon and dogs.

"Among friends," said Ninetales, approaching Lucario, "I'm Ninetalesuk Fox. This is my sister, Vullen Fox!"

Lucario watched as the Vulpix seemed to flutter one of her eyes to him. "What happened to me? My head and body feel like they've been through a lot, but why don't I remember any of it?"

"Allow me," said Kristen, placing Eevee in Vec's back as she places her paw on Lucario's head and her eyes glowed blue.

Suddenly, like watching a movie in fast forward, Lucario's mind goes through a quick trip, where he sees himself being abandoned by his trainer, Pyra capturing him, being manipulated as her tool, Groudon being her new slave, fighting off the Royal Knights, and finally, where Pyra falls and him being captured.

"All that happened... to me?"

"Yes", responded Kristen as she releases her paw.

"But... why didn't I remember that? All I remember was my trainer leaving me, then... Nothing".

"Let's find out," said Kristen, placing her paw on Lucario's head and headed into his short term memories again. This time, he saw Pyra's face. Pyra smiled as her eyes shone fire red, making his mind become fogged in. He then heard her voice: _Now, let's see what we can do about your obedience to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!_ Then, everything went blank.

"Well?" asked Vec.

Kristen shook her head, "No good. Whatever that woman did to his mind made it that he wouldn't remember those events…" Suddenly, Kristen felt the room spin.

"Kristen? Are you okay?"

"Mind... feels... Funny…"

"I think looking through that Pokemon's mind may also had her mind get caught by that woman's spell", said Ninetales.

"What?" said Kristen.

"Even though she is dead, she is still quite troublesome," said Dorumon, "Pyramia rather use hypnosis and mind wash to have people and Pokemon loyal to her".

"Is that going to happen to my mom?!?" said Eevee, hugging Kristen's arm, "Can't we do something about it?!?"

"Well, Lucario is no longer loyal to Pyra, that's why he and Arcanine fell unconscious... their minds were released without warning. The only thing I know is that her type of hypnosis will remain inside her victim's mind, thus letting other Knights control them with a phrase. If Kristen's mind has been fused with Pyra's brainwashing, she won't serve them if that word isn't used".

As Lucario and Kristen talked with Dorumon about the hypnosis, A. Charlie was being nuzzled by A. Sasha.

"Where's Annabelle, Sashy?" asked A. Charlie.

A. Sasha looked at him. "I believe she's in the Library, trying to see if Belladonna left any clues about the Knights or about the Prophecy".

"Oh. Let's see if we can help her, but first, Ninetales, mind if I used this mirror?"

"Why?" asked Ninetales.

A. Charlie smiled as he created a blue orb, "You'll see…" The orb melts into the mirror, which then displays an image of the Skarmory Mach 2 cockpit. "The orb that I made follow Magnamon is like a spy camera. We'll see everything that's going on through here. Now excuse me, I need to see someone".

"Very well," said Ninetales as A. Charlie and A. Sasha left. Lucario sighed as he looked at them.

"Um, listen," he said, "Thanks for helping me and all, I really am thankful for that, but I got to get back to Sinnoh".

"Wait. Before you go, tell me, why did you trainer left you?"

Lucario looked at Ninetales and sighed heavily, "There was a fighting competition for Fighting-type Pokemon. I was able to make it to the finals, but… I lost, to a Blaziken".

"That's all?! You're a Steel type, no wonder you lost. Your trainer should have been understanding".

"I know, but he was a strict 'Win it all or bust' type. He trained me to be the best against Fighting-types, but he never did train me against Fire-types. He forgot that some fighters like Hitmonchan, Combusken, and Blaziken are able to use fire moves, like Fire Punch and Blaze Kick. On our way to Hoenn, he let me out and destroyed my ball. That's when... all that brainwashing happened".

"I see.... Lucario, maybe you don't need to go back to Sinnoh".

Lucario became confused. "I don't? Then, where should I go?"

"You're more than welcome to stay here, if you wish".

'Here? With all of you?".

Ninetales nodded. "So, what do you say?" As he invited Lucario to stay, Vullen's heart began beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Thank you," said Lucario, bowing a little, "I mean, what's the worst can happen?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!!" jumped Vullen with happiness.

"Um... Is she always like that?" asked Lucario.

"A first for me…" chuckled Ninetales.

**Unknown Location: Elemental Knight's Lair**

The Knight of Life, still hooded, sat on his high throne, statues of the other six Elemental Knights, kneeling, stood in the long hallway. Behind his throne, was a giant, circular stone table with nine Chains, each leading to a circular glass orb. Soon, his door was open as five of his Elemental Knights entered, along with Dracmon and Lucemon.

"Any news on the White Ninetales?" asked Ultimate, looking at his Knights through his hood.

"No, sir!" kneeled his Knights.

"Alas, I got appalling news". Ultimate held out a red orb. "It seems Pyramia has fallen to the hands of those Digimon Knights!"

"It seems that the Royal Knights are quite formidable, Master," said Tectonic.

"HA!" spat Dracmon. "Those Knights are nothing more but a pain in the a-"

"AS Tectonic was saying," interrupted the Knight of Darkness, Oscurez, "It appears that with the addition of those Knights, we have our work cut out".

"Some of us do much more than the others, Oscurez," said Vendavel. "While you and the others are still looking for the white kitsune, I'm making progress on making a new army".

"You mean those freaky pets of yours?" hiccupped Leuz, the Knight of Light.

"THEY ARE NOT PETS NOR ARE THEY FREAKY!!"

"Calm yourself, Vendavel," said Hydronix, drinking from a teacup. "Right now, since Pyramia failed to do her mission, we have more work to do".

"Like what, making new kinds of tea?"

"Like the location of Haven discovered by those mortal humans".

Ultimate stood up. "Enough! Now, we must get to our business! Vendavel, you may go continue your work. Hydronix, I want you to head for Atlantis Haven and make sure that it…remains lost".

Hydronix bowed, "You wish me to say salutations to her Highness for you?"

"NO!!" The Chamber shook violently, causing the ceiling to release dust.

"It seems that place has bad memories for you," said Lucemon, folding his arms. "Just don't forget why I'm helping you".

"Both the Digital World and this World shall be yours, as long as I make this world's corrections my way!"

"Right, right".

"Now, go Hydronix!" Hydronix and Vendavel bowed as they left the chamber. Ultimate pointed to Oscurez and Leuz. "Now, you two, you know what your duty is".

Oscurez bowed as he and Dracmon walked away, disappearing into the shadow.

"With all due respects," said Lucemon, looking at Ultimate. "Our mission's complete, no thanks to him".

Leuz held out a present. "Merry Christmas!"

Ultimate made it float to him, which the gift began to smoke, then burn. "At least one is complete. Now go and make sure that it stays that way".

"As you wish. Let's go, drunk boy".

"No problem, br'a!" Leuz said as he created a white portal, in which he and Lucemon disappeared.

"Shall I leave, Master?" said Tectonic.

"No". Ultimate turned to him. "I have learned that you may have pinpointed the location of the Kitsune?"

"With all respect Master, it's an incomplete assessment since we couldn't…"

"But at least you know one fact: the City of San Francisco. If the White Ninetales is indeed within that city, then we'll need you, Quake, and your Squires to roam the city, inspecting every trainer, person, and Pokemon!"

"As you wish". Tectonic turned to leave, but…

"And, I would like you to select a… volunteer".

Tectonic turned to Ultimate. "Volunteer, sir?"

"A Squire, like Quake, that you trust. One that may help us in a way to find out among the wild Pokemon that isn't… incompetent or scared. One who is trained more. One… who is the youngest Squire".

Tectonic bowed. "I know just the one".

Tectonic left the Chamber, leaving Ultimate alone. Ultimate sat on his throne, looking at the statues of his Knights and sighed.

"Soon, this world shall be cleansed and reborn!" Ultimate's eye began to glow green under his hood as Shadow Lugia and Dark Ho-Oh joined him, all eyes glowing in the empty chamber.

**TO BE CONTINUED (IN THE NEXT STORY)**


End file.
